World Championship/World Champions
Lore Fnatic= * * * * * |-| Invictus Gaming= * * * * * * |-|SKT T1= * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-|SSG= * * * * * * |-|SSW= * * * * * |-|TPA= * * * * * Trivia General= * All of theses skins represent the symbolic aspects (or most played champion during Worlds) of each winning player of a team for the respected World Championship year. * The TPA skins are the first skins of the series, although they represent the second season winner. ** They are also the first skins in the game with shared splash arts. This has become a tradition for the series since. *** The series is the only one that has only one version for the shared splash arts. Other series have two versions, putting the champion position to the right side of the splash. *** The Invictus Gaming skins are the first set to break this tradition. ** The skins for the first season winner is later released in 2014. |-|Skins= Corki FnaticSkin.jpg|Fnatic Corki, Gragas, Janna, Jarvan IV, and Karthus Ezreal TPASkin.jpg|TPA Mundo, Ezreal, Nunu & Willump, Orianna, and Shen Jax SKTT1Skin.jpg|SKT T1 Jax, Lee Sin, Vayne, Zed, and Zyra Rengar SSWSkin.jpg|SSW Rengar, Singed, Talon, Thresh, and Twitch Alistar SKTT1Skin.jpg|SKT T1 Alistar, Azir, Elise, Kalista, Renekton, and Ryze Ekko SKTT1Skin.jpg|SKT T1 Ekko, Jhin, Nami, Olaf, Syndra, and Zac Ezreal SSGSkin.jpg|SSG Ezreal, Gnar, Jarvan IV, Rakan, Taliyah, and Xayah iG 2019 Skins.jpg|iG Camille, Fiora, Irelia, Kai'Sa, LeBlanc, and Rakan Camille iGSkin.jpg|iG Camille Fiora iGSkin.jpg|iG Fiora Irelia iGSkin.jpg|iG Irelia Kai'Sa iGSkin.jpg|iG Kai'Sa LeBlanc iGSkin.jpg|iG LeBlanc Rakan iGSkin.jpg|iG Rakan Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Fnatic| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - SSW Skins| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| Warriors - 2014 World Championship (Imagine Dragons)| Worlds 2016 Zedd - Ignite| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Making the SSG 2017 World Championship Team Skins - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| League of Legends – SSW Skins| PBE Preview Samsung Galaxy Skins| Making the SKT T1 2016 World Championship Team Skins League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-|Gallery= Dr. Mundo TPA concept 3D 1.jpg|TPA Dr. Mundo Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Dr. Mundo TPA concept 3D 2.jpg|TPA Dr. Mundo Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Dr. Mundo TPA concept.jpg|TPA Dr. Mundo Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) iG 2019 Skins.jpg|iG 2019 Skin Promo Jhin SKT1 concept 01.jpg|SKT1 Jhin Concept (by Riot Artist Jesse Li) Kai'Sa InvictusGaming Model 01.jpg|Invictus Gaming Kai'Sa Model (by Riot Artist Andrey Petrashov) Kalista SKT1 concept.jpg|SKT T1 Kalista Concept (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Olaf SKTT1 model 01.jpg|SKT T1 Olaf Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Rakan SSG model 01.gif|SSG Rakan Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan SSG model 02.jpg|SSG Rakan Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 01.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 02.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 03.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 04.gif|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 05.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Rakan Xayah SSG model 06.jpg|SSG Rakan and Xayah Models 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Singed SSW concept.jpg|SSW Singed Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) SSG 2018 concept 01.jpg|SSG Skin Concepts Talon SSW concept.jpg|SSW Talon Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Thresh SSW concept.jpg|SSW Thresh Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Twitch SSW concept.jpg|SSW Twitch concept art (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Xayah SSG model 01.gif|SSG Xayah Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Xayah SSG model 02.jpg|SSG Xayah Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) |-|Summoner Icons= SSG Ezreal profileicon.png|SSG Ezreal SSG Gnar profileicon.png|SSG Gnar SSG Jarvan IV profileicon.png|SSG Jarvan IV SSG Rakan profileicon.png|SSG Rakan SSG Taliyah profileicon.png|SSG Taliyah SSG Xayah profileicon.png|SSG Xayah Worlds 2018 Commemoration profileicon.png|Worlds 2018 Commemoration iG Camille profileicon.png|iG Camille iG Fiora profileicon.png|iG Fiora iG Kai'Sa profileicon.png|iG Kai'Sa iG LeBlanc profileicon.png|iG LeBlanc iG Rakan profileicon.png|iG Rakan iG Irelia profileicon.png|iG Irelia IG World Champions profileicon.png|IG World Champions IG World Champions Merch profileicon.png|IG World Champions Merch |-|Ward Skins= SKT T1 Ward.png|SKT T1 Ward SKT T1 kkOma Ward.png|SKT T1 kkOma Ward Championship Hot Dog Ward.png|Championship Hot Dog Ward de:Weltmeister (Skinreihe) Category:World Championship Category:Corki Category:Jarvan IV Category:Gragas Category:Janna Category:Karthus Category:Alistar Category:Azir Category:Ekko Category:Elise Category:Jax Category:Jhin Category:Kalista Category:Lee Sin Category:Nami Category:Olaf Category:Renekton Category:Ryze Category:Syndra Category:Vayne Category:Zac Category:Zed Category:Zyra Category:Gnar Category:Ezreal Category:Rakan Category:Taliyah Category:Xayah Category:Rengar Category:Singed Category:Talon Category:Thresh Category:Twitch Category:Dr. Mundo Category:Nunu Category:Orianna Category:Shen Category:Alternate Universe Category:Camille Category:Fiora Category:Irelia Category:Kai'Sa Category:LeBlanc